911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?
by Laura Atenea
Summary: Summary: Para el Contest Haloween Movies de FFTH. Lo que debería ser una noche de fiesta y diversión se convierte en una pesadilla cuando Bella tiene que hacer de canguro de sus vecinos en la noche de Halloween. ¿Qué ocurre cuando el espantapájaros llama a tu puerta? #FFTH #HalloweenMovies.
1. Parte 1

**911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?**

 **Autora: Atenes85 (LauraAtenea)**

 **Película: Cuando llama un extraño**

 **Rated: M por escenas violentas.**

 **Género: Terror.**

 **Summary: Lo que debería ser una noche de fiesta y diversión se convierte en una pesadilla cuando Bella tiene que hacer de canguro de sus vecinos en la noche de Halloween. ¿Qué ocurre cuando el espantapájaros llama a tu puerta? #FFTH #HalloweenMovies.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes son de S. Meyer, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La chica gritaba con angustia mientras la sangre caía sobre el suelo de manera escandalosa. El hombre con la máscara blanca tapándole la cara le hundía el cuello una y otra vez sobre la carne tierna de la adolescente, salpicando su cuello y sus pechos, haciendo que las gotas rojas cayeran por su piel…

—Por favor, ¡para ya! — gimió la niña tapándose los ojos —. ¡Haz que pare! Por favor… ¡Bella!

Suspiré, ahí íbamos de nuevo.

—Apaga de una vez la maldita película, Jake… ¿acaso no ves que estás asustando a tu hermana? — dije con las manos en jarra.

—Oh, vamos Bella… ¡estamos en Halloween! Todos mis amigos siguen pidiendo truco o trato casa por casa, nosotros hemos sido los únicos que nos hemos marchado tan pronto… ¿y ahora encima no puedo ver una peli? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que a la enana de Leah le den miedo estas películas? Es una corta rollos — oh, niño insolente…

—Tu hermana no es mucho más enana que tú, sólo eres dos años más mayor que ella así que si no quieres que le diga a tu padre lo fantásticamente bien que te portas más te vale quitar esa jodida película.

—Has dicho un taco — alcé las manos al cielo más que nada por no ahogarlo. Ganas no me faltaban.

—¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te acabo de decir? ¡Apágalo! ¡Ya!

El crío se sobresaltó y le dio al pause en la tele; algo era algo. He de decir que yo misma me asusté de mi grito. Aún así el susto no le duró mucho ya que se levantó aún vestido de Jack Sparrow zombificado y salió del salón. Lo miré mientras se marchaba; las luces automáticas se encendieron a su paso. Nunca me acostumbraría a esas luces, siempre buscaba el interruptor como una gilipollas.

—¿Dónde demonios vas ahora? — grité.

—¡A la cocina! — las luces del largo pasillo se apagaron —. Tengo hambre.

—Te has comido como medio kilo de chucherías, luego no te quejes si tienes pesadillas — murmuró algo que no logré descifrar. Era mejor vivir en la ignorancia —. Al menos haz algo productivo y asegúrate de que la puerta trasera está cerrada.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse al detectar el movimiento de Jake. El niño no venía sólo, como era de esperar. En sus manos traía un bollo tamaño XXL y un vaso de leche.

Suspiré.

El dicho de "la confianza da asco" se hacía patente en mi relación con estos dos mocosos y más en una noche como esta. Éramos vecinos, se podía decir que había visto a esos dos enanos en pañales… y sus padres y los míos eran amigos de toda la vida; bonita relación idílica vecinal. Los padres de Jake y Leah habían tenido que salir a toda prisa a un viaje de última hora y, cómo no, mi padre se había ofrecido por mí diciendo que "estaría encantada de la vida de pasar una divertida noche de brujas con los niños".

Y una mierda descomunal.

Era Halloween, Alice hacía una fiesta de disfraces que tenía pinta de ser apoteósica como poco… así que sí. Me había negado con todas mis ganas a hacer de canguro. Pero como todo en esta vida tenía un precio, incluso una fiesta como la de mi amiga Alice, aquí estaba yo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque a cambio mi padre había prometido dejarme hacer ese mini viaje a Las Vegas con mi grupo de amigos. Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett y, cómo no, Edward… mi novio. Llevaba un montón de tiempo ahorrando para ese viaje, esperando a que se alinearan los planetas para que mis padres me dejaran viajar a la Ciudad del Pecado, oh señor, como si dejaran pasar a un grupo de adolescentes imberbes a los casinos. Bien, vale… quizás ese no era el miedo de mis padres. Simplemente no querían que pasara toooodo un fin de semana fuera de casa con mis amigos, especialmente con Edward. ¿Pero qué era lo que esperaban? Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde primaria, habíamos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo hasta que la adolescencia, habiéndonos tratado muy bien en el aspecto físico, había despertado nuestras hormonas señalándonos el uno al otro como la mejor pareja posible. Sólo llevábamos un par de meses como pareja… y los besos y las caricias furtivas en la parte trasera de su coche empezaban a quedarse cortas. Necesitaba estar a solas con él, necesitaba… oh, por el amor de Dios, necesitaba experimentar de una santa vez con mi cuerpo y, sobre todo, con el suyo. ¿Es que mis padres pensaban que iba a llegar virgen al matrimonio? ¿Hola? ¿En qué siglo estamos? Si seguía siendo tan pura y casta era porque no había tenido la oportunidad de subsanar ese pequeño problema.

Además, los cincuenta pavos que el padre de los mocosos me pagaría por dar una vuelta con ellos para pedir golosina y mandarles a dormir a las diez no estaban nada mal… claro, que pensándolo bien, ahora mismo y viendo la cara del cabroncete de Jake comiendo sin ningún cuidado hizo replantearme si no era poco el dinero que iba a recibir.

—Eres una aburrida, Bella… no sé porqué no hemos podido estar un rato más haciendo truco o trato. ¡Tenemos muy pocos caramelos! — se quejó Jacob. En el fondo tuve que reprimir una sonrisa; el chaval llevaba el bigote falso manchado con migas de bollo y leche. Su cara se había convertido en una masa cubierta de pelos falsos y pintura para niños.

—Pues primero porque tu padre ha dicho que os quiere a las diez en la cama y segundo porque no me pagan para pasearme con vosotros de puerta en puerta pidiendo caramelos.

—Pero tú ibas a ir a una fiesta disfrazada — dijo Leah.

—Ya, pero Bella no iba precisamente a pedir caramelos en esa fiesta — dijo Jake con una sonrisa de suficiencia —. ¡Qué inocente eres, Leah!

—Oh, mira quién fue a hablar, el señor con sus trece años de experiencia en la vida — me burlé —. Ya habéis cenado, subid ahora mismo a vuestras habitaciones, quitaros toda esa pintura de la cara y largaos a dormir de una vez. Si a las diez y cinco no habéis hecho todo eso llamaré a vuestro padre y os la liará parda cuando vuelva — Leah se levantó rápida y obedientemente y subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso; Jake en cambio me hizo la mirada del tigre.

—Te lo repito, eres una corta rollos, tía.

—Arriba — susurré intentando sonar amenazante.

Debió de hacer el efecto que me esperaba ya que el niñato al fin se dignó a subir las escaleras. Murmurando una retahíla de vete tú a saber qué, pero lo hizo. Después apagué la televisión; la imagen de la chica ensangrentada de esa peli de serie B que se había quedado congelada en la pantalla no era muy tranquilizadora.

Miré por la ventana.

Apenas eran las diez de la noche pero por algún motivo parecía ser de madrugada. En la calle había un ambiente raro, a pesar de que los niños se paseaban con entusiasmo disfrazados con sus horribles o maravillosos trajes para Halloween. Debía de reconocer que este año los vecinos habían hecho un trabajo increíble con la decoración de las casas y jardines. Lápidas de cartón piedra, telarañas, espantapájaros y demás monigotes. Ah, y una vaca. Sí, una vaca obra y gracia de Mike Newton y su dudoso gusto decorativo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bella, ya me he lavado los dientes como nos has dicho que hiciéramos — dijo Leah aún con manchas de pintura para niños por toda lacara. Jacob apareció justo detrás de ella haciéndole muecas y burlándose de ella.

—Eres una pelota, enana.

—No soy pelota — se defendió la niña poniendo los brazos en jarra —, sólo soy obediente, no como tú.

—Jacob, en cinco minutos va a llamar tu padre para saber si tú, pequeño príncipe demonio malcriado, te has largado a dormir de una maldita vez. Si no es así y se te oye a través del teléfono ten por seguro que te la vas a cargar, no sé cuanta veces más te lo voy a tener que repetir para que tu cabecita de chorlito lo entienda — si las miradas matasen ya estaría bajo una lápida de cartón piedra y con un disfraz muy realista para la fecha.

—Que sepas que esta es la peor noche de brujas de tooooda la historia — se quejó —. Eres una aguafiestas.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo… yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento y sin ningunas ganas de aguantar tus pataletas, Jake — murmuré —. A la cama — dije en un tono más alto.

Solté todo el aire cuando en el salón sólo oí silencio. Santa Madre de Dios, gracias.

Esperé a que el padre de los niños me llamara para confirmar que todo estaba tranquilo y en orden, gracias a los cielos de nuevo. Me repitió hasta la saciedad que podía coger de la cocina lo que me apeteciera para cenar con la única condición de dejar la casa igual de limpia que al principio de la noche, no fuera a ser que a su mujer le diera un ataque al ver una miga en su alfombra de diseño.

Evidentemente, le tomé la palabra.

Me hice un sándwich de tamaño industrial y cogí el vaso más grande que pude encontrar para llenarlo de Coca Cola. No light ni zero… la de las calorías. Sonreí. Además, cogí un trozo de tarta de queso y frambuesas que había en la nevera. Qué cojones, ya que tenía que quedarme aquí al menos me iba a dar el gusto de comerme lo que me diera la gana. Fui al salón, puse la tele y comí en un maravilloso silencio disfrutando de mi cena híper calórica.

Un tipo de la CNN estaba cubriendo la noche de brujas en el centro de la ciudad; un montón de jóvenes disfrazados luchaban por salir cinco segundos en pantalla mientras saludaban a sus madres, abuelas y novias; otros sin embargo hacían movimientos de mal gusto con sus caderas y/o se burlaban del pobre hombre frente a la cámara. El reportero tildaba la noche de "perfecta" por el banco de niebla que se esperaba que cubriera la ciudad en un par de horas. Oh, sí… perfectísimo.

Después empezaron con la programación típica.

Un asco.

La tele sólo emitía programa de Ghost Hunters y películas de terror típicas de la noche y, sinceramente, el género slasher nunca había calado en mí ni en esas sesiones peliculeras que de vez en cuando hacíamos en casa de Alice… y mucho menos cuando me quedaban unas horas por delante prácticamente sola en una casa tan jodidamente grande. Así que, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, abrí mi última adquisición literaria, un libro romántico pasteloso al máximo con un título aún más moñas, Roma al revés se escribe amor; la novela no era una oda a la literatura universal ni mucho menos, pero al menos me estaba entreteniendo.

Cuando iba por el capítulo cinco el tono de llamada de mi teléfono me hizo soltar un taco.

—¡Mierda! — he de decir que el cabreo por el susto se me pasó ipso facto en cuanto vi quien era el que llamaba. Pulsé la tecla verde y sonreí —. Edward…

—¿Cómo está la chica más guapa de todo el país? — se oía música de fondo; yo había insistido en que él fuera a la fiesta. Que yo me tuviera que joder y aguantar sin noche de brujas no quería decir que él hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Sólo del país? — bromeé. Edward se rió —. Aburrida como una ostra — suspiré —. ¿Y la fiesta? ¿Mucha gente?

—Oh, sí… demasiada. Esto se está yendo de las manos, creo que a Alice le va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento.

—¿Mucho alcohol?

—Sí… y muchas putadas. A Emmett le falta poco para subirse a la lámpara del salón. Oh, y seguramente el lunes verás el instituto empapelado con la foto de Jessica vestida de conejita de Playboy — alcé una ceja.

—¿Tengo que ponerme celosa?

—Para nada, cariño — dijo riéndose —. ¿Has visto el Diario de Bridget Jones?

—Como diez veces.

—Pues recuerda a Bridget vestida de coneja… pero con un pedo monumental y un pezón fuera de su sitio, cuando lo suban a YouTube creo que lo censuraran. Aún no entiendo cómo puede respirar con ese disfraz, creo que Alice deberá llamar a los bomberos para que la saquen de ahí dentro — solté una carcajada —. Te echo de menos.

—Y yo a ti — sonreí como cuando lo tenía en frente.

—¿Y si… y si luego fuera a verte? — ah, ah… oh, yeah… las palabras mágicas.

—Estoy de canguro, Edward. Aunque he estado a punto de ahogar a Jake como veinte veces debo ser una chica responsable — dije con falsa inocencia.

—Una visita rápida — susurró —. Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada inapropiado y menos con ese monstruito de chaval durmiendo encima de nuestras cabezas — sonreí de nuevo.

—Cinco minutos.

—Cinco minutos — repitió —. En un rato te veo, preciosa.

Colgué con una sonrisa idiota en los labios. Jodidas hormonas adolescentes.

La sonrisa se esfumó de mi cara cuando oí ruidos en el jardín.

Por el amor de Dios, si llegaba a aparecer algún niño más ante la puerta chillando truco o trato seguramente tendría que alegar enajenación mental ante un jurado. Esperé el consecuente aporreamiento de la puerta… pero no llegó. Falsa alarma. Miré el reloj dejando definitivamente de lado el empalagoso libro; era casi la una de la madrugada, el tiempo se me había pasado realmente rápido hasta la llamada de Edward.

Más ruidos en el jardín.

Sin duda alguna los ruidos de ahí fuera quedaban lejos de ser niños en busca de caramelos y, por supuesto, era demasiado pronto para que fuera Edward. Me levanté del sofá sin muchas ganas y aparté las cortinas de la ventana para ver el jardín; el tipo de la CNN no se había equivocado. La niebla cubría ya buena parte de la calle, dejando el jardín raramente iluminado por una farola lejana y la luz de la luna sorprendentemente grande.

No había nadie.

Sólo los monigotes, las lápidas de broma, las telarañas, el espantapájaros y la niebla. Sí, sí… y la vaca.

Espera.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Ese espantapájaros estaba de la misma postura que horas atrás? ¿El subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada o algún niño se había dedicado a manosearlo para dejarlo de otra manera? Me acerqué aún más al cristal porque con la maldita niebla no se veía una mierda y las horas que me había dedicado a la lectura habían dejado mis ojos como papel de lija. El tenue resplandor de la Luna me dejó ver algo. Oh, joder… parecía que los toscos dedos de ese espantapájaros se movían imitando un saludo siniestro. Pegué mi frente al cristal sintiendo el frío sobre mi piel.

¡Craaaack!

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Los que leáis esta historia de nuevas, bienvenidas/os! Los que ya la hayáis leído, he dividido la historia ya que el Contest se trataba de un Two-Shot. Perdón por las molestias y nos leemos en la segunda parte!


	2. Parte 2

**911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?**

 **Autora: Atenes85 (LauraAtenea)**

 **Película: Cuando llama un extraño**

 **Rated: M por escenas violentas.**

 **Género: Terror.**

 **Summary: Para el Contest Haloween Movies de FFTH. Lo que debería ser una noche de fiesta y diversión se convierte en una pesadilla cuando Bella tiene que hacer de canguro de sus vecinos en la noche de Halloween. ¿Qué ocurre cuando el espantapájaros llama a tu puerta? #FFTH #HalloweenMovies.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes son de S. Meyer, no me pertenecen.**

La historia para el Constest se trataba de un Two-Shot, ahora corregido y dividida la historia, os dejo la que debía haber sido la segunda parte (para los que ya la hayáis leído... perdón!)

SEGUNDA PARTE

Primero vino el golpe sobre el cristal. Luego mi grito… y por último el amago de infarto.

—¡Mierda!

Con la mano aún en el pecho y el corazón a mil por hora vi cómo el maldito huevo que había impactado contra la ventana se deslizaba perezosamente sobre el cristal. Abrí la ventana ignorando el frío para ver cómo unos faros de un coche se encendían y unas carcajadas inundaban la calle; un grupito de macarras cabroncetes se estaban dedicando a tirar huevos a diestro y siniestro apuntando a todas las casas del vecindario. La puta bromita que no le hacía gracia a nadie, el típico ritual de la ebriedad de todos los años.

—No me jodas — susurré.

El cristal estaba hecho un asco y ahora, gracias a una panda de hijos de puta, me tocaba salir en plena noche y limpiar el destrozo cuando en vez de eso podía estar leyendo mi libro mientras esperaba a Edward. Fui a la cocina jurando en arameo antiguo y otros idiomas muertos para coger papel de cocina y un paño.

Cuando abrí la puerta en mangas de camiseta volví a cagarme en todo lo que se meneaba; tras el paso de aquel grupo de individuos la calle se había vuelto a quedar tan vacía que hasta daba mal rollo. La niebla no ayudaba; el ambiente se había vuelto tan siniestro y húmedo que me estaba jodiendo la existencia. Suspiré sonoramente. Con las llaves en una mano y el trapo en la otra avancé los pocos metros que me separaban de mi objetivo; el huevo estampado.

Me volví a lamentar en silencio como una mártir a punto de morir.

Se suponía que yo no debía de estar aquí limpiando un intento de tortilla francesa de una ventana, se suponía que yo tenía que estar en la fiesta de Alice y, a poder ser, dándome el lote con Edward. Afortunadamente, eso se iba a solucionar en unos minutos o eso esperaba.

Oí de nuevo ruidos.

Roces y frufrú en el césped.

Me giré, pero no podía ver más allá de un par de metros. El jodido parte meteorológico había acertado por completo, pero se había quedado corto; cada vez se veía menos, esa niebla era cada vez más espesa. No me gustaba no ver y, sin duda, no me gustaba la silueta borrosa del espantapájaros y esas lápidas. No. Gracias. Cada vez me gustaba menos así como el movimiento de sus mangas supuestamente producido por el ligero viento. Me hicieron sentir un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la humedad de ambiente.

Decidí que la tarea de limpiacristales era mucho más amena que mirar ese muñeco.

Metí el turbo en mi tarea de limpieza para volver lo antes posible a la calidez del interior de la casa… hasta que volví a captar movimiento, esta vez a través del reflejo del cristal ahora limpio. En ese momento verdaderamente pensé en la opción de que la mayonesa del súper sándwich estuviera caducada haciéndome ver cosas que no debería. Eso… o el espantapájaros en realidad sí se estaba moviendo. Por enésima vez en esa noche me volví sobre mis espaldas.

¿Recordáis el típico movimiento a cámara lenta de las películas de terror y suspense en el que el malo va jodidamente lento y, aún así, siempre atrapa a uno de los protagonistas por mucho que este corriera? Pues así me sentía yo pero siendo incapaz de mover los pies.

—¿Edward?

Silencio.

Se supone que Edward no iba a ir disfrazado de espantapájaros o algo parecido, se suponía que Edward iba a ir de momia… pero no veía, joder. No veía nada.

—¿Edward?

Cuando quienquiera que estuviera bajo el disfraz negó con la cabeza comprendí que si se trataba de una broma era una muy pesada.

Solté el paño embadurnado en huevo y cogí las llaves de la casa del interior del bolsillo de mi pantalón. No sé cómo lo hice, pero en vez de ir por el camino salté el seto decorativo con facilidad para acortar; el colmo de mi jodida mala suerte hubiera sido que me hubiera dado la hostia del siglo.

Menuda puta broma. El graciosillo de turno se iba a cagar vivo como siguiera tocándome los cojones. Abrí la puerta a la primera y me encerré en la casa poniendo la cadena de seguridad de la puerta y echando todos los cerrojos. Me apoyé contra la puerta y suspiré. Cogí el teléfono y marqué.

—Dime, preciosa.

—¡Edward! Dime que no estás intentando gastarme ninguna maldita broma.

—¿Qué me estás contando? — preguntó realmente confundido.

—Como Emmett o Jasper estén intentando asustarme que se preparen porque les voy a cortar los huevos, Edward.

—Hey, hey, hey… cálmate y dime qué pasa. ¿Qué dices de Emmett y Jasper? Los he dejado en la fiesta, yo estoy en el coche de camino aunque creo que voy a tardar un poco. A la altura del hospital ha pasado algo, creo que hay un control de carretera, menos mal que no he bebido… mucho — abrí los ojos como platos… hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe a mis espaldas.

—¡Dios!

—¡Bella! ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Estás bien? — me di la vuelta y miré la puerta.

—No… no sé qué está pasando. Creo que alguien me quiere dar un susto, sólo es eso…

—¡Mierda! Cariño, estoy atrapado en la carretera, no dejan pasar a ningún coche sin revisarlo antes… cuando me vean disfrazado de momia se van a descojonar de mi — murmuró. Otro golpe en la puerta. Esta vez la madera vibró.

—¡Edward!

—Llama a emergencias, ¿de acuerdo? Llegaré lo antes posible, preciosa.

Edward cortó la llamada.

Otro golpe. Otro golpe. El ruido de la cadena chocando contra la puerta. Otro golpe.

Esto ya no tenía gracia.

Cogí de nuevo el teléfono y marqué el número de emergencias. Una cosa era una maldita broma y otra muy distinta era llegar a estos límites.

—Nueve uno uno, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—Un… un… ¡alguien está aporreando la puerta! — sí, lo sé… en ese momento soné patética.

—Tranquila, un segundo… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Bella… me llamo Bella Swan — otro golpe.

—¿Es una casa? ¿Un local? ¿Dónde te encuentras? — sonido de teclados al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Una casa! — no pude evitar gritar cuando sentí otro golpe —. ¡Una casa! Estoy llamando desde Drive Avenue 150. Estoy haciendo de canguro de mis vecinos.

—Está bien, Bella — dijo la modulada voz femenina —. ¿Has cerrado la puerta con llave?

—¡Sí! Oh, Dios… ¡sí!

—Cálmate y escúchame… ¿sigue dando golpes en la puerta? No oigo nada a través de la línea. ¿Sigue molestándote de alguna manera? — me concentré en escuchar. Sólo se oía mi respiración. Sólo mi respiración agitada…

—Creo… creo que no.

—Está bien, Bella… mantén la puerta cerrada, ¿has cerrado todas las entradas?

—Sí, sí…

—Está bien, una patrulla de Policía hará una ronda por el barrio.

—¡Pero ese tipo venía a por mí! ¡Salió de la niebla!

—¿Pudiste verle la cara?

—Iba… iba disfrazado como el espantapájaros del jardín — casi pude oírla asentir.

—Es una noche un tanto peculiar. La cantidad de llamadas que recibimos de típicas gamberradas a lo largo de la noche es brutal. Lo más seguro es que lo que te está pasando sea una broma pesada — suspiré. Todo se había quedado en silencio —. Una patrulla pasará por allí lo antes posible, estamos un poco saturados. Si hay alguien molestando por los alrededores de la casa le llamarán al orden. Mantén cerrada la puerta y espera a que lleguen los compañeros, ¿de acuerdo, Bella?

Me limité a asentir mientras la llamada se cortaba. ¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Me había comportado como una histérica gilipollas, algo atípico en mí? ¿O es que los planetas se habían alineado en mi contra en esta maldita noche de brujas? Si estaba de caer un jodido meteorito seguramente caería sobre mi puta cabeza.

Este no era ni mi lugar ni mi hora.

Observé la casa en silencio.

El libro había caído desmadejado contra la alfombra, la tele permanecía apagada y el pasillo seguía tan negro como la boca de un lobo. Necesitaba luz, pero no quería encender más lámparas en el salón; temía que pudieran ver mi silueta a trasluz. Me estaba comportando como una jodida conspiranoica.

Avancé hacia el pasillo, lo justo para que las luces automáticas me detectaran y se encendieran. Tuve que agarrarme el pecho cuando las sombras jugaron con la silueta del cuadro situado al fondo. Con la respiración agitaba observé el retrato pintado al óleo de vete tú a saber quién que tanto me había asustado a pesar de haberlo visto decenas de veces. Supongo que en estados de estrés el cerebro funciona como le da la puta gana. Esperé a que la luz se apagara; aunque estuviera en penumbra prefería un poquito de oscuridad a ver aquella forma al fondo.

Mentiría si dijera que no me daban ganas de subir al primer piso, abrir la cama de Leah y acurrucarme con ella como si tuviera cinco años, pero no. Los niños no tendrían por qué aguantar mis malditas paranoias, infundidas o no. En cambio, me quedé en medio del salón como si no estar cerca de ninguna de las paredes me fuera a proteger de algo.

Mierda, las cortinas. Había dejado las putas cortinas abiertas, las ventanas expuestas.

Primero cerré el ventanal de la izquierda con la pesada tela. No me paré a mirar mucho en el exterior; primero, no me apetecía, segundo, esa maldita niebla no hacía más que espesarse más y más. ¿Pero es que acaso estábamos en el libro de Stephen King? Fui corriendo al ventanal de la derecha.

¡Plaf!

Bajé la mirada. Tuve que ponerme las manos sobre la boca para no gritar y despertar a los críos. Pegado en el cristal estaba ese tipo, esa persona, ese… lo que fuera, vestido con el macabro disfraz de espantapájaros. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta cuando el cabrón me saludó lentamente con su mano recubierta de harapos.

Comenzó a dar más golpes en el cristal.

¡Plaf!

¡Plaf!

¿Y la patrulla que tenía que venir por aquí?

¡Plaff!

Cogí de nuevo mi teléfono móvil pero las manos me temblaban tanto que se me cayó rebotando en la alfombra mientras el jodido demente continuaba dando golpes. Si seguía así partiría el maldito cristal antes de que pudiera marcar a emergencias. Me agaché y lo busqué desesperadamente.

Marca los tres números.

—Nueve uno uno, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—¡Está aquí de nuevo! — grité —. ¡Está dando golpes en la maldita ventana! ¡Si no se dan prisa va a entrar!

—Dime tu nombre y tu dirección — ruido de teclados.

—Bella Swan, Drive Avenue 150. ¡Por favor! — sollocé.

—Bella, Bella… sí… he hablado contigo antes. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sigues encerrada en casa?

—Sí, ¡pero está golpeando el cristal del ventanal! ¡Esto ya no es una broma! ¡Este tipo va en serio! — me dejé escurrir por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

—¿Hay algún lugar en la casa en el que te puedas encerrar? ¿Habitación del pánico?

—Oh, por Dios… ¡no lo sé!

—Está bien, está bien… antes me has dicho que cuidabas a unos niños, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mis vecinos — dije apartándome las lágrimas de la cara.

—Perfecto, ve a su habitación y encerraos en el baño, en el cuarto de planchar o en cualquier habitación que tenga cerrojo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y la policía? — grité.

—Ha habido problemas en el hospital que han requerido la atención de nuestros agentes pero te aseguro que un par de patrullas van a llegar hasta allí en unos minutos.

Grité de nuevo cuando el cristal finalmente cedió partiéndose en mil trocitos pequeños salpicando mi cabeza. Mi móvil se fue a la mierda o más lejos quedándome sin apoyo moral aunque fuera telefónico. Me arrastré por el suelo lejos de la ventana casi sin darme cuenta de que mis manos estaban apoyándose sobre los cristales.

Jadee en busca de aire. Y esperé. Esperé que, en cualquier puto momento, esa persona que había decidido marcarme como blanco de su ira me agarrara e hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

Los segundos se hacían eternos. Apreté los ojos con fuerza… pero no. Nadie saltó sobre mí, nadie me atacó, nadie invadió aún más mi espacio personal.

En cambio la luz del pasillo se encendió. Los sensores captaron movimiento. ¿Pero qué demonios…? No, no, no… mil imágenes vinieron a mi mente. La silueta del cuadro al fondo del pasillo, los cristales rotos y la sangre manchando la prístina alfombra, mi teléfono aún parpadeando en algún lugar debajo del sofá. Las luces se mantenían encendidas.

Estaba muerta de miedo, estaba increíblemente acojonada… esto me parecía completamente surrealista, algo que sólo pasaba en las jodidas películas de terror… Cogí el jarrón chino que más cerca tenía y lo agarré con fuerza a pesar del escozor que sentí en las palmas de mis manos heridas. No entendía nada. No entendía cómo había sucedido esto ni por qué, no entendía por qué los niños no se habían despertado aún con mis gritos, no entendía por qué no venía la puta policía…

Blandí el jarrón con más fuerza cuando una sombra que no procedía del cuadro comenzó a moverse.

Un paso.

Dos.

Inmóvil completamente, con el jarrón en alto.

Tres pasos.

Cerré los ojos y eché hacia atrás la pieza de artesanía esperando a quien quiera que fuera este hijo de puta aparecía; no me iba a quedar esperando su presencia sin defenderme. Grité con rabia cuando sentí su presencia invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—¡Bella! — abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a Edward ridículamente disfrazado de momia. Se había quitado la parte que le cubría la cabeza dejándome ver perfectamente su cara.

—¡Gracias a los cielos!

Me abracé a él con fuerza. Dios, Dios… prometo que me portaré bien para agradecer tu ayuda, prometo que no seré tan dura con Jake y que no beberé los fines de semana, prometo…

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? — preguntó apartándome de él. Miró los cristales rotos y mis manos ensangrentadas. Su cara de asombro, susto y sorpresa lo decía todo.

—Ese tipo ha vuelto, Edward… Ha roto el cristal, te juro… te juro que estaba acojonada, ha estado a centímetros de mí. Sentía que me iba a atrapar en cualquier momento.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Joder!

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía — dijo mientras cogía unos pañuelos para envolverme las manos. Inmediatamente se cubrieron de sangre.

—Vienen en camino. He vuelto a llamar a emergencias, me han dicho que me meta en un cuarto y me encierre, que ha habido problemas en no sé qué hospital…

—Sí, por eso he tardado tanto en venir, un recluso enfermo al que habían llevado a urgencias ha escapado. Parece de película — murmuró —. Y luego la maldita niebla no me ha dejado ir más rápido — se pasó las manos por el pelo —. Mira, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí… tienen que mirarte esas heridas y sacarte los cristales, además…

—Espera, espera… — me congelé en el sitio —. ¿Por dónde demonios has entrado?

—Por la puerta trasera… no quería arriesgarme a aparcar en la puerta principal y que nos pillaran.

Volví a respirar con fuerza.

" _Al menos haz algo productivo y asegúrate de que la puerta trasera está cerrada"._

Joder, joder… el silencio en el exterior, la puerta trasera abierta…

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Edward.

—Los chicos — susurré —. Leah y Jacob… he gritado… se han roto los cristales y no se han despertado — me tapé la boca con la mano ignorando el sabor metálico de la sangre —. No se han despertado.

—¿Qué me estás contando, Bella? — sus ojos verdes me miraron con verdadero pánico.

—¡Ese tipo ha entrado, Edward! Tenemos que ir a por los niños.

—Cielo santo, vamos a por ellos y nos largamos de aqu…

Sonido de madera astillándose.

Se calló de manera abrupta. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Edward?

Me salpicó la cara de sangre cuando tosió. Como a cámara lenta fue cayendo contra mí, fue entonces cuando vi la gran mancha viscosa que caía desde su frente y algo antinatural que había sobre su cabeza.

Con un ruido sordo cayó al suelo. Alguien le había clavado una guadaña en la cabeza. Edward yacía a mis pies convulsionándose. Fue en ese momento en el que me quedé paralizada. Quería agacharme para ver a Edward, pero no podía, quería subir a por los niños, pero mis pies no respondían, quería largarme de allí… pero no podía.

Una mano enguantada con harapos arrancó la guadaña de la cabeza de Edward dejándome claro, por si me habían quedado dudas, de que yacía muerto a mis pies. Cuando alcé la mirada vi la máscara de un espantapájaros, sólo unos ojos negros tras ella.

—Feliz noche de brujas — susurró.

Eso fue lo último que escuché.

.

.

.

Exterior de Drive Avenue 150

El reportero de la CNN apenas había dormido. Había pasado una muy jodida noche de Halloween aguantando adolescentes y no tan adolescentes por las calles mientras hacía sus debidas conexiones. Justo cuando el equipo iba a concluir su jornada de trabajo recibieron una nueva información.

Macabra información.

—James, estamos en el aire en cinco segundos — avisó el cámara. James alzó el pulgar hacia arriba.

—Debería dar los buenos días, pero lamentablemente no va a poder ser — dijo mirando a cámara —. Después de una divertida noche de brujas amanecemos con una noticia macabra y espeluznante a partes iguales — hizo una pausa dramática —. Anoche, esta casa de Drive Avenue — señaló hacia atrás —, fue atacada por el recluso fugado del hospital cuyo nombre no nos han facilitado aún. Según fuentes policiales, la casa asaltada pertenece a un conocido empresario de la zona. En su interior se han encontrado los cadáveres de dos jóvenes con evidentes signos de lucha de diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad. Los dos hijos del empresario al que la joven asesinada cuidaba en el momento de los hechos se salvaron metiéndose en el baúl de los juguetes, sin duda un pequeño milagro en una noche tan macabra y…

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Lo he dicho arriba... para la gente que ya haya leído el capítulo que subí ayer y que no entienda este cambio... el contest se trataba de un two-shot y como últimamente estoy desconcentrada hasta los cejas cometí el error de subir de tirón la historia. Ya está corregida y dividida, siento las molestias y espero que os haya gustado. Un besote!


End file.
